1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile wireless device and, more particularly, to a hearing aid-compatible mobile wireless device using a magnetic coil equipped in a vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to rules of the Federal Communication Commission (FCC), at least fifty percent of all the mobile telephone models sold in the United States should meet Hearing Aid-Compatibility (HAC) by 2008. These requirements allow a deaf person to use a mobile telephone without trouble. Therefore all mobile telephone manufacturers have continuously developed hearing aid-compatible mobile telephones.
In order to comply with the FCC requirements for HAC, a mobile telephone should have therein a telecoil (T-coil) that generates a magnetic field. The T-coil converts an electrical signal, which is transmitted to a receiver, into a magnetic signal. Then the magnetic signal is provided to an induction coil in a hearing aid and is output as a voice a deaf person can hear.
In a conventional hearing aid-compatible mobile wireless device, such a T-coil is additionally embedded within body of a receiver or separately mounted outside of the body of a receiver. In the former case, addition of a T-coil to a receiver may cause an increase in size of a receiver. Generally, mobile wireless devices are gradually decreasing in size and thickness, so a receiver equipped with the T-coil therein is also limited in size. Considering this, it is undesirable to embed a T-coil in a receiver. Similarly, the latter case may have a drawback in that there is not enough space to accommodate a T-coil in a mobile wireless device.